It is known to perform purchases of goods or services using a mobile device. For example, a user may purchase a song while browsing a mobile website. Or pay for additional content inside mobile game or application. There are various methods and technologies, which allow a user to perform purchases on a mobile device, including but not limited to those provided by mobile operating system manufacturer, handset vendors, mobile carriers and banks.
Every mobile platform and operating system has a distinctive user interface—a unique set of visual elements and guidelines often called native user interface. Applications that follow respective platform's user interface guidelines benefit from being easier and more convenient for the user. The same applies for purchasing methods. On the other hand sellers are interested in minimizing the number of variations in purchasing options and methods thus lowering operational costs.
What is needed is a method and system, that benefits from utilizing native and universal user interface while not being tied to a single mobile platform or operating system, thus enabling a native interface for various platforms via a single integration for the seller.
From the user perspective instead of a single purchase flow for all mobile devices, that includes multiple steps and a lot of user input, a native platform specific user experience and interface is used. As a result, the process of purchase on mobile device feels like an initial and built-in functionality of the handset provided by mobile operator.
From another user perspective the time-consuming step of phone number (MSISDN) input is excluded from the purchase flow. The whole payment process is more smooth and effective without the risk of input errors. As a result, the purchase process is completed in fewer steps